Mine
by Bunny1
Summary: The night they got married, Goku was clueless and innocent- he learned more on that night than some give him credit for...


After the party for the wedding had died down, Goku and Chi-Chi had went into their own little honeymoon cottage, and they were finally alone. Goku looked at her quizically. "So... what now? Roshi and Krillin told me there was something good next, but it was really confusing..."

Chi-Chi flushed, herself being a virgin. "Well... that's something personal, as husband and wife, that we discover together..." she said slowly.

Goku seemed satisfied with this answer, and Chi-Chi turned around.

"Goku, can you help me out of this dress, please? It's got so many buttons I can't do it myself..."

"Oh, sure..." he said, ripping it open. "Ooops." he winced.

"That's okay, not like I'm gonna need it again anyway." Chi-Chi assured,, stepping out of it, wearing only a pair of white lace panties and thigh-high-stockings, gartered to the panties.

Goku's eyes boggled. He'd never seen another human body that he was so transfixed by, that he just wanted to... touch...

"Is... something wrong?" she asked self-consciously.

Goku flushed. "I feel guilty... Bulma doesn't let other guys look at her naked, and she's the only other girl I know, so... I figured..."

"_Oh_... I'm your wife, _you_can look at me naked," she explained, relieved it wasn't that her body wasn't up to expectations. "But only you." she added. "I'm yours... which makes you mine as well. That's what marriage is about... are you... curious about my body?"

Goku nodded. "It's... beautiful... but different..."

Chi-Chi slowly slid the panties and tights off, and Goku's throat constricted, feeling an odd hardness he'd never experienced before.

"Well... explore that. You like to learn about new things... explore the differences... touching... tasting... whatever you want to do." she said, feeling a bit nervous herself, and lay down on the bed.

"Should I take mine off too?"

Chi-Chi looked annoyed, but then smothered it down. "Yes, yes. Do that..." she said, sliding his shirt off of him.

Goku scooted out of his pants and boots, and Chi-Chi was amazed at the sheer size of his member, but pleased that it already looked hard. Goku, however, frowned at it. "That's weird... never done that before..."

"It's normal. I promise." she soothed, leading him to the bed, and she lay down. Goku looked at her, drinking every bit of her in. He tentatively ran his fingers over her skin, sending electric shivers through her body. "Mmm... that's nice..." she whispered.

Encouraged, he continued his exploration, squeezing gently at the breasts and playing with the nipples, watching as she squirmed with pleasure. "I'm not hurting you?"

"N-no... that's really... really nice..."

"Huh, okay..." he said, and his eyes fell to her twat, and he was fascinated.

No penis... this hairless thing, in fact, had a hole... and he began running his fingers over her freshly waxed skin, examining every labial fold, and finally slid two fingers inside. She made a grunt of pleasure, squirming around his touch, and he felt a gooey wetness. Curious, he removed the fingers and began tasting with his tongue. She sucked in her breath sharply, and he looked up with worry.

"Sorry, was that too much?"

"No! For the love of Kami don't stop!" she ordered, and he went back to the exploration of her pussy with his tongue, and she moaned, thrusted, and finally came, her entire body quaking and shuddering. "Oh... Goku..." she panted. "That was wonderful..."

Goku smiled, glad he'd pleased her. And, then, she sat up.

"Let me return the favor..." she said huskily, and leaned down, taking his hard, red, wet member into her mouth.

Goku closed his eyes, he'd never experienced such pleasure... And, then, his body was close to seizing up, like a warm bottle of champagne about to explode. And, all too suddenly, she stopped. He looked stricken, horrified. "What-"

"Shhh... come here." she said, leading him to lie down on top of her.

As if by magic, two puzzle pieces fit together, and Goku began thrusting his hips harder and harder, gripping onto the headboard, which creaked under the pressure of his massive strength. And, as he released for the first time, the headboard finally broke under the pressure, and he slid back down to earth, woozy from the spell of the endorphins of the orgasm.

He began nuzzling her cheeks, kissing her face, and finally her mouth, running his fingers through her beautiful ebony hair as he kissed his mate passionately...

* * *

The next morning, Goku woke up with Chi-Chi in his arms, still asleep. He smiled, nuzzling her and kissing her cheeks, and she huddled even closer into him.

"I love you, Goku..."

"I love you too, Chi... so much..."

And, suddenly, the phone rang. Goku reached over and answered it.

"Hello... oh, Krillin, hi! Um... hang on a second..." he put the phone to the pillow and looked at Chi-Chi. "Krillin and Yamcha want to take us out for breakfast."

"Oh... honey, I'm a little... tired." Chi-Chi admitted. "How about you let me sleep, and you bring me back a muffin? And when you get _back_..." she said, biting at his earlobe.

Goku moaned slightly, ready to go again, but he remembered she wanted a nap first. "Okay, I'll be there in a bit." he said, hanging up.

He smiled, kissing Chi-Chi passionately. "Are you sure it's okay to leave you?"

"It's only for an hour; long as you don't leave me for longer than that..."

"Never... I never want to leave you..." he swore.

* * *

When he got to the diner, Yamcha and Krillin were already waiting for him.

"We went ahead and ordered so the food would get her faster for ya." Krillin said.

"Great." Goku nodded; he was definitely starving.

"So... what's it like to be married?" Krillin asked him with a smile, nudging him a bit.

Goku smiled happily. "It's the best. Chi-Chi's perfect."

"Of course you say that, it's only been a day." Yamcha scoffed.

Goku frowned at him. "I'd say that if it had been fifty years."

Yamcha held up his hands." Sorry. Didn't mean anything by it..."

Goku nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry... don't know where that came from... not _usually_ grumpy- maybe I'm hungry."

"Well, usually are." Krillin nodded, chuckling.

At that time, their food got there, and they began shoveling it in with great gusto, though none more than Goku. When the eating finally looked like it was starting to wind down, and plates were piled up all over the table, Yamcha looked over at him.

"So, buddy, how was it?"

"The breakfast?" Goku asked. "Awesome, I love waffles."

"No, no... last night... the... you know... She any good? Hot under the clothes as she looks with 'em on?"

And, so fast no one could even see Goku move, he reached out and bopped Yamcha in the nose, denting him into the booth seat. All three men, especially Goku, looked surprised.

"I... I'm sorry... I just... _mine_." he said, the last word in a growl. "Don't want anyone thinking about her like that, looking at her like that... _talking_ about her like that..._ mine_."

"Sorry, dude, my fault." Yamcha said a bit weakly.

Goku nodded, hopping up. "Well, I gotta get back, I promised I wouldn't be more than an hour." he said, grabbing the muffin he'd saved for her and going out the door.

And, Yamcha looked at Krillin, who was laughing his ass off...

-End-


End file.
